pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
That's All (Genesis song)
| released = 3 October 1983 | format = 7", 12" | recorded = 1983 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop rock | length = 4:23 | label = Atlantic, Virgin, Vertigo | writer = Phil Collins, Tony Banks, Mike Rutherford | producer = Genesis, Hugh Padgham | prev_title = Mama | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = Home by the Sea | next_year = 1983 | misc = }} "That's All" is a song by English rock band Genesis. It is a group composition and appears as the second track on their 1983 album Genesis. It was the album's second single after "Mama". The U.S. single reached No. 6 in early 1984, making it their first ''Billboard'' Hot 100 Top 10 hit; it included "Second Home by the Sea" as the B-side. The UK single featured "Taking It All Too Hard" as the flipside, and reached No. 16. Also released was a 12' single that included a live version of "Firth of Fifth" from 1981. Song appeared as theme in TV series "The Fall Guy" As the band's first break into the Billboard Hot 100 Top 10, the song is included in Rock Song Index: The 7500 Most Important Songs for the Rock and Roll Era. Background and recording The song was intended as an attempt to write a simple pop song with a melody in the style of The Beatles. Phil Collins acknowledged in a subsequent interview that the song also features one of his attempts at a "Ringo Starr drum part".HITMEN, 1986 Part Two, Hitmen, 1986. reprinted at Collins's website in 2009; archived copy at archive.org. The song begins with Tony Banks playing the main riff of the song on a Yamaha CP-70 electric grand piano. The other keyboards used on this song are a Sequential Circuits Prophet-10 for organ pads and a Synclavier II for the organ solo in the middle section. The coda lapses into a somewhat dischordant guitar solo played by Mike Rutherford, as the drum beat intensifies, before the song fades away. Music video The video depicts the band as homeless men taking shelter outside a disused factory. They perform the song, eat soup, play cards, and keep warm around an open fire. It was the first time Genesis used director Jim Yukich (Collins's former director) for one of their promos. Live performances The song was played live during the Mama,Mama Tour Songs & Dates Invisible Touch,Invisible Tour Songs & Dates The Way We Walk,The Way We Walk Tour Songs & Dates and Calling All Stations (with Ray Wilson on vocals)Calling All Stations Tour Songs & Dates Tours. The song was played only during the first few shows of the Calling All Stations tour, before being discarded.Calling All Stations Tour Bootleg info (with set lists) A live version appears on the albums The Way We Walk, Volume One: The Shorts, and their DVD Genesis Live at Wembley Stadium, as well as their home video The Mama Tour. An instrumental jazz version of the song appears on the live album A Hot Night in Paris, by The Phil Collins Big Band. The first verse of the song is also part of the "Old Medley" featured on The Way We Walk, Volume Two: The Longs and The Way We Walk - Live in Concert. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other versions *Keane performed a live version of the song as a tribute to Genesis at the VH1 Rock Honors in 2007. *Canadian country music group Doc Walker covered the song on their 2008 album Beautiful Life.[ Beautiful Life] It was released as the second single from the project and peaked at No. 68 on the Canadian Hot 100.artist=doc walker|chart=all}} Doc Walker Chart History *Canadian indie rock band Zeus covered the song on their 2009 debut EP Sounds Like Zeus. *Clare & the Reasons covered the song on their second album, Arrow, released in 2009. *''American Idol'' contestant (and eventual winner) Phillip Phillips performed the song during '80s week on the eleventh season. *English singer Julian Perretta released a cover of the song in March 2013, and a video in May.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPdgH2dcwNA Personnel *Phil Collins – drums, percussion, vocals *Tony Banks – keyboards *Mike Rutherford – guitars, bass References External links *Music Video at VH1 Classic *Music Video on YouTube * Category:1983 singles Category:Genesis (band) songs Category:Doc Walker songs Category:Songs written by Tony Banks (musician) Category:Songs written by Phil Collins Category:Songs written by Mike Rutherford Category:Song recordings produced by Hugh Padgham Category:1983 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Virgin Records singles Category:Vertigo Records singles